Aria Krett
Aria Krett (アリアKrett Aria Krett) is a young mage who is a member of Snake Trap. She is the daughter of the prestigious Krett Family, however, she works for Inke in order to see her true love. Appearance Personality History Aria Krett was the only daughter of Mr. & Mrs. Krett, simply called the Krett Family. Her childhood was quite lonely and sad as her parents were only focused on getting more money. From a very young age, they hired fighters to teach her self defense. For her twelfth birthday, her parents gave her a dagger/sword which she named Moon's Tears. Two years later, Aria met and fell in love with a commoner who had decided to make his own future. On several occasions, the two traveled around Pergrande. A little while after Aria had turned 16, her love had to leave because he said he was in danger. Aria's own investigation brought her to Snake Trap, where she and Inke made a deal. If she did good work for Inke, then she would make sure Aria saw her love. Relationships Krett Family Aria reigns from the prestigious Krett Family. True Love TBA [[Inke|'Inke']] Inke is Aria's boss, being the guild master of Snake Trap. [[Lana del Creme|'Lana del Creme']] Aria first encountered Lana in Centim Forest where she was after her Volpex, Wiley. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Sword Magic is a Holder Type Magic is one of the most common in the world. To use it, Aria channels her Eternano directly into her blade, Moon's Tears, altering it's structure and magical, capabilities. Aria's fighting style revolves around getting close to the target and striking quickly, before stepping back. She remains on her tiptoes and bounces lightly a short, but safe, distance away. This way she can parry swords or blunt objects with her sword, deflect them, then hop in to strike. It is very fast paced and accurate, but also defensive and reflexive. When Aria uses one of her techniques, her body commonly glows a certain color. * Opium Dance (アヘンダンス Ahendansu): The Addiction Dance. Aria's body and sword are enveloped by a reddish-brown glow of luminescence origin. The skill involves a closed-in distance away from the opponent with long and broad strikes from Aria's dagger. Opium Dance is highly addictive and the longer she uses it, the stronger her attacks are and the more "lost" she is. Because of it's hypnotic characteristic, Aria leaves a afterimage of her movements. This spell takes inspiration from addictive substances. * Tempestuous Dance (激しいダンス Hageshī dansu): The Turbulent Dance. Aria's body and sword are enveloped by a blue glow of luminescence origin. Trading out technique for power, this skill requires Aria to take quick and powerful shots at the opponent. When using Tempestuous Dance, Aria's Eternano is being forced throughout her sword faster than it can leak it out naturally. Because of this, her attacks are extremely powerful, but she feels fatigue faster. When using The Turbulent Dance, Aria typically dives in at the opponent then jumps back, catching her breath, before repeating the process. This spell takes inspiration from roaring tides on rocky shores. * Elegy Dance (エレジーダンス Erejīdansu): The Graveyard Dance. Aria's body and sword are enveloped by a gray glow of luminescence origin. This technique is one of Aria' more defensive fighting styles. It revolves around blocking and countering with quick strikes that push the opponent back. The skill puts major emphasis on standing your ground. This spell takes inspiration from one protecting their loved one. * Sword Secret Art ** Euphoric Dance (陶酔ダンス Tōsui dansu): The Blissful Dance. Aria's body and sword are enveloped by a green glow of luminescence origin. Euphoric Dance is one of Aria's strongest techniques because she experiences a feeling of intense excitement and joy, something rarely expressed by Aria. When performing The Blissful Dance, Aria recieves boosts in all of her stats. Mentally, she is sharper; physically, she is faster, stronger, nimbler, and responsive. Fighting style wise, she uses the environment and unorthodox moves, such as dragging her dagger in the dirt and using the debris to blind the opponent before moving in with a kick. Aria is much more physical in the fact that she uses her body a lot more and doesn't leave openings for the opponent to attack. She uses her surrounding to her advantage and the setting of the battle. Quick Reflexes: A product of her training, Aria's reflexes are subhuman. Enhanced Speed: Do to her training, Aria is able to run at high speeds. Enhanced Durability: Aria has a higher tolerance of pain than the average human. Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aria knows several styles o hand-to-hand combat and has years of practice to back it up. Equipment Moon's Tears (月の涙 Tsuki no namida): The name of Aria's trusty dagger. Because of the dagger's short blade, Aria has to move in closer to the opponent to make a fatal blow. However, the dagger is designed specially so that all it takes are a few cuts. The sword has several groves along the edge that makes it easier to catch and tear flesh or parry swords. The tang is covered by a velvet hilt. Weaknesses Emotional: A trait that is holding Aria back from her true potential. She has a hard time keeping a poker face and acts on her emotions. Because Sword Magic takes mental focus as well as incredible magic control, Aria's Sword Magic is weaker when she her mind isn't clear. She counters this by making her Sword Magic techniques based off of her emotional state(s). Also, when Aria gets emotional, she tends to talk a bit to much and give off personal information. Storyline Cookies and Milk Arc * Fresh From the Oven * Vanilla and Chocolate Trivia * Aria's appearance is based off of Phillia from the Sword Art Online series.